


All of a Sudden

by charles_calvin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gen, Oneshot, i dunno, i guess??, is it considered a oneshot?, kind of inspired by ghost rule, vr au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charles_calvin/pseuds/charles_calvin
Summary: Kokichi knew this was coming. He just didn't expect it to be so sudden.
Kudos: 13





	All of a Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeee my first post on ao3! i've had this account for a while but never have the guts to post something aha,,

Kokichi knew that this was coming. He didn’t expect it to be so abrupt is all.

He didn’t expect Maki to barge in while he and Kaito were fighting.

What he did expect, though, was the Ultimate Assassin shooting him in the back.

God, that hurt. As soon as he got shot,he could already feel the poison coursing through him.

One of the things he didn’t expect was for Kaito, out of all people, to save

How selfish he was making himself out to be.

He snatched the antidote from Maki as she arrived back at the hangar.

He pretended to drink it.

She left.

She fell for it too easily, Kokichi told himself. Can’t wait to see the look on her face when she realizes it’s not me in the exisal but Kaito.

But I won’t be there to see it.

He told Kaito about his plans before giving him the antidote that he pretended to drink.

The astronaut went along with his plans.

Before he knew it,he was being dragged towards the hydraulic press.

Kokichi went up to the control panel and began to slowly press it down.

It was all being recorded.

They switched places once the hydraulic press was close enough.

He didn’t expect it to come down so slowly.

He didn’t expect it to be painless.

He didn’t expect it to end so suddenly.

This is what he wanted,right?

He didn’t plan his death for nothing.

And then he woke up.


End file.
